Tory
by darkeningwolf
Summary: just read its about ben and tory my favorit virals
1. Chapter 1

i dont own virals

**Hey Tory.** Ben had text me on I follow. I was checking if anyone was on. It was just me and Ben. **Hey Blue** I text him back. **Happy schools over? Couse I am. It'll give us time to practice to unlesh our flare on comand. And on us, **_**guys**_** comand. **He was right. We needed to practice and I could not always force it oppon them. **It'll be fun and of course im happy schools over. Less stress and no tripod...**_**bitches.**_ He replyed with a laugh. **What could be stressful about school for you. Your a guiness. **I think this was the longest convo I had with Ben...It was weird. **Thank you. I think. But its nice not to have to worry about flaring in front of the intire class and I get pissed at the tripod.** I text him back. This was true plus its nice not to worry about Jason eather. I was avoyding him. **True it is hard to keep calm after all that has happened. **I had just remebered something. It was when Jason came to talk to me and Ben came over. It was very awkard. **So what happened with you and Jason? **He didnt answer for a while. **I had a bad experians with him. **This just made me more currious.** Do you want to talk about it? **It felt like a life time waiting for him to answer. **Meet me at the beach.** Well I did not expect that.

I walked out of my room. Kit was on the coach with Whitney. "Were are you going Tory?" That was Kit. "Meeting Ben at the beach." Whitney looked at me. "Hony you really should get some girl friends." I looked at Whitney. "The guys and me need to stick togeather and besides all the girls at my school are bit.." A look from Kit stopped my from saying the rest of the word. "not very nice." That was when I booked it out of there. I ran all the way to the beach. I saw Bens hair over a hill. I jumped over it and I rolled pulling Ben down with me. I put a finger to my lips. Telling him to be quiet. Then I heard it. I knew they would follow me.

"Tory!" Kit. "Come on Tory, you need some girl time!" Whitney. I saw Ben trying to hold his laughter in. I was going to punch him, as soon as this new danger is away. "Come on hon, were not going to find her, she'll be back home soon anyway." Kit. "You need to teach that girl disoplin, who knows what shes doing with those guys. There unsupervised." Whitney. Ben still shacking trying to hold his laughter. "I trust her not to be doing _that_ with them, besides with all the crap they whent through, they may need each other the most now." Ben couldn't hold it in any more and laught out loud. Shit. "What was that. It came from behind that hill." Whitney. "RUN!" Ben lisened to me. Kit and Whitney on are trail. "To the boat." I whispered to Ben. We jumped into the boat."MOVE IT!" I was already getting the ancor. We blast off. "Holy shit. I am so grounded." Ben had stopped the boat and put the ancor back in the water. We were in the middle of no were. Ben came an sat next to me on the floor of the boat. "Yep, you are." "Whant to practice our flare?" I asked. "Hell ya!" He yelled and I laught at him.

"Ok. Kristen sayed that if were scared or pissed it calls the flare in us to burst out. So what if we thought of something that is happy, will it have the same effect." Ben looked thoughtful. "Mabe, lets try." I thought of my mother, the virals, cooper, hell even Kit, but what suprised me was I thought of Ben sepret.

**SNAP.**

I opened my eyes, to stare into golden ones. "Guess that proves it. Try reading my mind, Tory." I reached out with my brain. **Testing, testing. One, two, three. Testing.** I laught out loud. "I guess that worked."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own virals

"So, what happened with Jason." Ben stiffened besides me. We went back to the beach when we knew Kit and Whitney where gone. The flare still going strong. We were lying down looking over the stars, it was peace full. "I don't really want to talk about it, Tory." I replayed with an ok.

"Fuck I don't want to go home." Ben let out a chuckle. "Don't want to be grounded." "No, not that. But I have to go get all _girlie _for the stupid juner dep dance. I'm aloud to bring a date, but I don't have any one in mind and the only people I know are you guys. Besides Jason, who I don't like." I don't know why I told him that but what he said next surprised me. "I'll take you."

That's how we got here in the present. Me and Ben where waltzing on each others feet. Till we got the handle on things and danced with out anyone braking their feet. "You look nice." Ben had told me. I was in another pink dress that was almost like the other one. 'Thanks. So do you."

Oh shit, I'm gonna...

**SNAP**

flare. "Well then, wonder what your feeling." Stupid Ben. "You should get rid of your wolfy side. Now. Or we can get the hell outta here." "Lets get outta here." He lead the way. We were dancing to the door and out we went.

"Thank god." I said, breathing in the fresh air. "Hay Tor, why you leavin." Jason. Ah crap. "I have another migraine." I thought up another lie, while making sure my head was down so he didn't see my eyes. "Oh, do you guys need a ride to the docks?" Just when I was gonna say no Ben said. "We don't need you damn charity."

That's when Jason punched Ben, in the face. "Ben!" My insticks took over and I punched Jason. He flew back about ten feet into a wall. "Ben we need to go before we get cought." He nodded. We ran all the way to the docks. Ben had flared when Jason punched him, so he could keep up with me. "That's why I hate that piece of shit! He always dose this. All ways tries something." He was shacking with anger. "You know it felt good to punch him." I told him. "Thought he was you _friend._" He put extra mood into friend. "Not when he messes with my pack." "Oh so now you own us. Well, you are most likely the alpha, considering you can order us around and read our minds." He was telling the truth on that one. "Makes me wonder who the omega is." Omega was the weakest of the pack. "Himen." We said at the same time.

**SNUP**

"Well you calmed down." Yea I had. "But you haven't." As I said it his eyes went back to normal, back to human. "You know I would of _loved_to see Jasons face when he woke up." I laughed. "Me too." We started the boat.

He walked me to our new bunker. We had flared again and we found one with our better vision and smell. It was bigger then the old one. One we can make new memories with Coop. As virals. We sat on the coach. "So how did Kit take it when you brought Coop over?" "Bad but then I got on my knees and had coop do puppy eyes." I remembered it like it was yesterday but in reality it was two weeks ago.

"Must of been funny." I thought. "Yea it was. Kit looked like he pissed him self when I came home with him." Ben's laughter wrapped around me like a blanit, which was weird. I think I may have started to have feelings for Ben. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own virals

"Hey thanks for taking me to that gay crap and for getting me out of it." I thanked Ben. "No problem. I actually enjoyed myself." "I did too. Way better then the first one. But I really hate this crap." Ben laughed, hes been doing that alot today. "Then why do it." "Whitney." all I had to do was say her name and it all made sense. "Anyway, you seem more...um...open now then you have ever been. I also think these last few days where the longest we talked." He looked at me and he looked as if he was in deep thought. "Your right and we need to fix that. So how bout you and me do this kind of thing more often." "I'd like that." We stared at each other with smiles on our faces.

That was when we both flared

and Kit walked up to us.

"Tory, Ben what the hell is wrong with your eyes?"

"Oh shit." Me and Ben both said at the same time. "Kit why don't you come with us and we will talk." Kit nodded.

So me and Ben took Kit to our old bonker and explaned everything.

"So you broke into a security armed building, stole Copper, and did not get caught. Plus you mixed your DNA with a wolf-dog because of the disease Copper carried.

"Yep." Both me and Ben said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own Virals. and i am very sorry about all spelling mistacks i cant spell for my life.**

After that big confo with Kit, me and Ben whent to our new bonker and waited for the others to join us so we can practice to flare and so we can telll them that we need to be much more carful since now Kit knows and it could be very easy for others to find out. "Wow we suck." I told Ben.

"Yep. Good thing your dads still in shock about him having a daughter in the first place."

"I guess."Just then the others came through the door. "YO TOR, BLUE!" Hi gotta love him.

"Hay guys.

"So we herd Kit knows are dirty little secret."

"Yea me and Ben both, kinda let that one out to him."

"How?" Hi asked.

"We flared and then Kit rounded the corner."

"O"

"Yea."

"So are to two dating yet?" **(an: i forgot the forth guy's name and i let my inlaw-sister borrow it soo yea sorry.)**

"WHAT!" Me and Ben both said at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry i didnt update sooner had horrible writers block plus my labtop was screwed up the whole summer. sorry again and i dont own virals.

Akward silence was greeted.

Me and Ben stairing at Shelten like he grew another head. Me because I wondered how the hell he figured out I had feelings for Ben. Ben because... I have absolutly no idea to tell the truth.

"You know, dating, people who like each other, usaly one boy and one girl, going outside _alone_, having inside jokes _togeather_, and sometimes if there lucky _KISSING_." Ahhh Hi always the one who tries and fails at saying the right thing.

I, of course did the reasonable thing.

"Ow, what is this slap Himan day. Jeeze." I smiked all was better in the world.

Then Selton ruined my mood ... again. "You two need to stop being delusinal and get the guts to tell each other you like them. Now me and Hi are going to leave and give you some time to talk." With that said he pulled Hi out and left me and Ben in a akward stand still."

"What the hell just happened?" I was the first to break the on going silence.

"I-I dont know." Wow Ben Blue studering who would have thought the day would ever be seen.

We shard a glance. Then at the same time. "Lets kill Shelton." Then we both ran at full speed. My blood was pumping and

**SNAP**

Ooooh hell ya Selton you better hale ass.

Ben smirked over to me. His eyes golden like mine.

Correction Selton _now _you should hale ass.


End file.
